Hal Paling Absurd
by Panda Kutub
Summary: Ryuuzaki, mengapa wajahmu bersemu merah?


**...**

* * *

**Hal Paling Absurd**

**Disclaimer: **Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata

* * *

Tidak seperti hari-hari saat aku melakukan penyelidikan yang selalu berujung kebosanan, kali ini kebosanan itu mulai hilang saat aku memperhatikan Ryuuzaki yang sedang memandangi sesuatu dari atas jendela kamar Misa. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja kabur meninggalkan Ryuuzaki yang kali ini sifatnya aneh seperti itu, tapi terpaksa karena tanganku terborgol dengannya.

Posisiku sekarang hanya berdiri mematung di depan sofa, dan memperhatikannya seperti orang tolol. Aku menoleh ke samping, mendapati Misa yang sekarang juga ikut-ikutan terdiam—sebenarnya tadi dia sempat mengoceh seperti burung pipit padaku dan mungkin karena usahanya sia-sia, dia ikut terdiam—memandangi Ryuuzaki. Aku membuka mulut, hendak bertanya kepada Misa yang mungkin tahu gejala-gejala aneh Ryuuzaki saat ini.

"Light, ada apa dengan Ryuuzaki-san?" Aku mengatupkan mulutku, tak jadi bertanya ketika Misa sudah mendahuluiku bertanya. Mungkin Misa bisa memecahkan rekor dunia karena kecepatannya berbicara.

Aku menjawab pertanyaan Misa dengan mendekati Ryuuzaki, ketika aku sudah berada di dekatnya; aku menepuk bahunya. Seketika Ryuuzaki buyar dari lamunannya dan dengan tergagap atau terkejut menoleh ke arahku. Satu alisnya terangkat, wajahnya agak berseri-seri. Apakah dia memenangkan lotre? Atau semacam undian berhadiah lainnya? Bodohnya diriku, dia kan hampir terisolasi dari dunia luar.

Mataku membulat ketika menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari wajahnya. Di pipinya terdapat warna merah alami yang menyembul samar-samar, dan sedikit-demi-sedikit mulai pudar. Satu perkiraan terbesit di otakku. Oh, Tuhan, kalau saja aku tak mengontrol diri, sudah pasti tawaku akan meledak-ledak. Aku melirik Misa, dia juga tersenyum ganjil seolah menahan tawa sepertiku—mungkin dia memikirkan apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Aku lalu bertanya kepadanya, "Ryuuzaki, kau ada masalah?" Aku pun memancingnya.

Ryuuzaki menjawab datar, namun sedikit terbata-bata. "Light-kun, s-sebenarnya..." dia diam sebentar dan melanjutkannya dengan menunjuk seseorang yang sedang menelepon di bawah, di seberang jalan. "Sebenarnya saya tak sengaja melihatnya kemarin lusa—saat saya berkelahi dengan Light-kun—dan setelah saya amati dia selalu kesana saat jam-jam _segini_."

Kuakui aku tak mendengarkan perkataan Ryuuzaki yang terakhir. Aku langsung mencoba melihat rupa seseorang yang ditunjuk-nya tadi dengan seksama. Kulit gadis itu pucat seperti mayat. Rambut hitam bergelombang-nya tergerai sampai pinggang. Memakai topi bermotif papan catur. Kaos berwarna putih kusut—yang di bagian punggunya terdapat tulisan berunsur rock. Dan memakai celana jeans belel yang ketat. Mata onyx-nya tadi sempat melirik kami bertiga. Tingginya kira-kira seleher Ryuuzaki (jika Ryuuzaki berdiri bungkuk), atau sama dengan Misa. Aku kembali memandang Ryuuzaki yang sedari tadi juga memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" kataku langsung ke intinya.

Respon Ryuuzaki hanya diam, sepertinya dia tak mengacuhkanku. Aku menghela napas. Kutempelkan kedua telapak tanganku di kedua pipinya dan memutarnya ke arahku. Dia hanya memandangku dengan raut muka yang susah ditebak—atau kusebut tatapan kosong. Aku melepaskan kedua telapak tanganku dari pipinya.

Untuk beberapa detik aku beradu pandang dengannya sebelum aku kembali berucap, "kau menyukainya, Ryuuzaki-san?" Kali ini sedikit nyaring—yang mungkin terdengar oleh Matsuda dan lainnya yang melihat kami dari layar.

Ryuuzaki hanya mengangguk lemah tapi di pipinya timbul lagi warna merah alami yang hanya terlihat samar olehku. Datar sekali reaksinya.

Dalam hati aku menenangkan diriku; mencoba untuk tidak tertawa. Menurutku semua orang jatuh cinta itu hal yang biasa, namun kalau Ryuuzaki yang jatuh cinta itu adalah hal yang luar biasa sekaligus hal yang (paling) mustahil.

"Mengapa kau tak langsung mengatakan langsung kepadanya? Kau tahu namanya, kan?" Kali ini Misa yang menimpali, dia terlihat riang gembira—seakan mandapat hadiah berupa _doorprize_ dari sebuah acara televisi.

Ryuuzaki menggeleng lemah. "Agaknya saya masih belum siap. Dan saya tak cukup berotak untuk melakukannya." Dia mencuri pandang ke arah gadis itu sebelum melanjutkan, "saya kemarin mencoba bertemu dengannya, menyapanya sebentar dan saat itulah saya mengetahui namanya, namanya Rukie Yuuza."

Lalu aku membayangkan ekspresi wajah Ryuuzaki saat pertama kalinya menyapa gadis itu. Lucu sekali. Aku terkekeh pelan. Seketika itu pula aku menyadari sesuatu; kalau-kalau nama Rukie Yuuza itu seperti laki-laki. "Ryuuzaki, kau sekarang sedang mengalami hal paling absurd di dunia. Sebelum hal ini terbuang percuma, mengapa..." pidatoku secara dramatis. "Mengapa kau tak menuliskan syair untuknya?"

"Syair?"

Aku memandang ke langit, memperhatikan awan kumulus yang bergerak tenang. Pandanganku kembali memandanginya. "Kalau jatuh cinta. Perasaan kita pasti akan menjadi syair." Aku yakin saat mengatakan ini; tawa Matsuda sudah pasti meledak dan dia mulai menertawaiku.

Jempol jari tangan kanannya mulai terselip di antara bibirnya, Ryuuzaki kembali memandangi gadis itu yang sekarang mulai berjalan pergi. "Saya tak yakin, Light-kun, tapi akan saya coba. Mungkin akan jadi besok," katanya datar—bersamaan dengan itu Ryuuzaki menoleh ke arahku.

Ide itu muncul di otak-ku. Aku memegang bahunya dengan tangan kananku. "Taruhan, kalau kau diterima kau akan kutraktir dan kalau sebaliknya, kau yang mentraktirku," kataku, mencibir.

Ryuuzaki hanya tersenyum tetapi tatapan pandanya menusuk.

Esoknya saat aku mengambil secangkir kopi dan mulai mendekatkannya ke mulutku—sambil mengutak-ngutak monitor tentunya—tiba-tiba Ryuuzaki mengagetkanku dengan mengucapakan kata 'DAR!' nyaring sekali. Aku terlonjak, untung kopi-ku tidak tumpah. Aku meletakkan kopiku di meja sebelum menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sudah jadi, Light-kun," tambahnya, sambil menunjukkan kertas yang sudah dimasukkan ke amplop bergambar panda. Dia terlihat berseri-seri.

Aku tercengang saat melihat kondisi rambut Ryuuzaki yang jabrik layaknya landak gila itu disisir—yang entah kapan disisirnya—dengan rapi, sehingga ujung-ujungnya—yang menurutku lancip seperti jarum—menelungkup ke bawah. Kalau ditambah kacamata ber-_frame_ besar, Ryuuzaki akan kelihatan seperti murid culun. Aku hampir terpikal-pikal melihatnya. Berusaha sedatar mungkin; aku berucap, "rambutmu lucu, Ryuuzaki. Tetapi kau lebih baik begini," setengah berdiri aku mengoyak rambutnya hingga berantakan seperti semula. Aku kembali duduk. "Nah, begini," aku diam sebentar lalu melanjutkan dengan mengalihkan topik, "kapan kau membuat syairnya?"

Dia mengelus rambutnya supaya tidak terlalu berantakan. "Saya membuatnya sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Jangan kaget dulu, Light-kun; saya memanfaatkan dua belas jam kemarin untuk berpikir."

Aku berani bersumpah, Ryuuzaki, aku sama sekali tak kaget mendengar omonganmu itu. "Kapan kau akan menemuinya?"

"Sekarang," dia tersenyum simpul. Namun aku menangkap raut muka gugup tercetak di wajahnya.

Aku terhenyak begitu menyadari sesuatu yang penting. "Dan aku harus ikut denganmu—dikarenakan kita terbogol. Jangan ucapkan hal bodoh itu, Ryuuzaki. Dipandangan orang-orang kita akan terlihat seperti pasangan gay—ehm, yaoi—yang melakukan tindakan konyol seperti ini, yaitu diborgol berdua!" Aku nyaris berteriak mengucapkannya. "Ditambah kau ini seperti... seme."

Aku hampir meninjunya ketika aku melihat senyumnya semakin lebar. "Pikiran mesum-mu masih saja belum sirna, Light-kun." Dia lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar markas. Dan aku hanya pasrah. Aku pun berjalan terseok-seok mengikutinya.

Cuaca hari ini cerah; tidak seperti cuaca yang terbayang di kepalaku, mendung—lebih dari mendung. Kendaraan yang lewat hari ini lebih banyak dari kemarin, kupastikan bahwa pasti nanti sore akan terjadi kemacetan panjang.

Aku dengan ogah-ogahan berjalan selangkah-demi-selangkah dengan kecepatan lambat-lambat—kemungkinan aku akan terlihat seperti diseret—mengikuti Ryuuzaki—yang sekarang membawa dua benda untuk orang yang disukainya. Satu tangannya memegang amplop dan satu lagi membawa sekuntum mawar merah—yang aku tak tahu kapan dia membelinya. Kedua tangannya itu disembunyikan di belakang.

Kami mendekati Rukie Yuuza yang berdiri sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di tiang halte bus. Kali ini dia memakai rompi bercorak garis-garis seperti zebra. Kaos-nya yang berwarnya merah darah menyembul dari celah resleting rompinya. Tas mininya di-kalungkan di bahunya. Rambut hitam panjangnya dibentuk gaya _cat-ears_ yang sedang tren-trennya di Jepang saat ini. Dan memakai rok pendek selutut. Dia terlihat lebih feminim ketimbang kemarin.

Seketika di menoleh ke arah kami, saat menyadari kami mendekatinya.

"Hola." Ryuuzaki menyapa. Nadanya terdengar gugup.

"Oh, Ryuuzaki-kun, eh, siapa temanmu itu?" Matanya bukan melihat ke arah kami, melainkan ke borgol yang melilit tangan kami. Tamat sudah. Namun, aku kembali lega ketika pandangan matanya kembali melihat kami—lebih tepatnya Ryuuzaki. Kuharap dia tak bertanya tentang asal-muasal kami di-borgol.

"Ini teman saya, Yagami Light," sahutnya, memperkenalkan diriku. Ryuuzaki berhenti mendekat ketika jarak dia dengan Yuuza kurang dari dua meter. Dan aku pun juga ikut berhenti.

"Salam kenal, Light-kun. Namaku Rukie Yuuza," dia menyapaku sebentar, lalu pandangan matanya beralih kembali memandang Ryuuzaki. "Dari eksperi wajahmu, ada yang ingin kau bilang ke aku?" Ryuuzaki mungkin kagum dengan ketelitiannya.

"Kau benar. Sebenarnya saya mau bilang—..." Ryuuzaki diam sebentar. Nadanya kembali gugup. Lalu dia mengacungkan sekuntum mawar yang di sela-selanya terselip amplop bergambar panda—yang sedari tadi dia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya—itu ke Rukie Yuuza. "Bahwa saya menyukaimu, Yuuza-san. Saya mohon terimalah ini," katanya, wajahnya menunduk.

Wajah Rukie Yuuza bersemu merah. Dia menjadi salah tingkah. Rukie Yuuza pun menerima mawar itu dengan sedikit gugup. Karena aku dan Ryuuzaki yakin dia sangat teliti maka seperti yang kami tebak dia langsung mengambil amplop yang terselip itu, membukanya dan membacanya.

Tiba-tiba—saat dia membaca kertas yang berisi coretan syair itu—air mata Rukie Yuuza tumpah membasahi pipi. Ryuuzaki berusaha menenangkannya, dan aku hanya memandang keduanya, sama sekali tak peduli.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Rukie Yuuza berkata dengan lirih, "maafkan aku, Ryuuzaki-kun; aku tak bisa menerimamu." Seolah barang tak berharga, Rukie Yuuza dengan tega melemparkan mawar dan kertas itu ke ke tubuh Ryuuzaki, benda itu lalu terhempas ke jalan raya dan secara kebetulan; ada mobil melintas dan melindasnya. Rukie Yuuza berlari menjauh sambil menangis terisak.

Aku menghela napas panjang ketika melihat kejadian itu. Sudah dapat kutebak, Ryuuzaki hanya terdiam, namun dari tampak samping; wajahnya terlihat murung.

"Light-kun, saya mendapat kepastian yang tidak dapat dibantah!" Ucapnya tiba-tiba, hingga membuatku terkejut.

Dia berbalik, menghadapku. Aku langsung kaget melihat wajahnya yang berubah total, wajahnya kembali datar seperti dulu—seakan tak ada kejadian yang patut disesalinya. "Apa itu?"

"Cinta itu perangkap. Ketika muncul; hanya memperlihatkan sisi terangnya, tidak sisi gelapnya." Ryuuzaki berjalan pulang ke markas dengan punggung yang melengkung seperti biasa.

Aku terdiam sejenak dan mengikutinya, agak terburu-buru. Tanpa disadari aku mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan dengan tampang tak berdosa, "lantas isi dari syair-mu tadi apa?"

Ryuuzaki berhenti, aku hampir menabraknya. Dia merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya dan memberikannya kepadaku. Aku menebak itu adalah _copy_-an syair yang diberikan kepada Rukie Yuuza tadi. Aku membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca baris-demi-baris kalimat yang tertulis disana.

* * *

**Hari itu sejak pertama kali mata kita saling menatap...**

**Bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran...**

**Saya telah jatuh cinta...**

**Bagaimana caranya saya bisa jujur kepadamu...**

**Tidak bisa, tidak bisa...**

**Saya tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bahwa saya menyukaimu...**

**Sepenuh hatiku...**

* * *

"Sesuai janji taruhan, Light-kun, nanti sore saya akan mentraktirmu," celetuknya.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku tak memedulikan kata-kata Ryuuzaki. Syair ini indah! Sejak kapan Ryuuzaki menjadi puitis sepeti ini? Aku melipat kembali kertas itu ke bentuk semula. Untuk sementara, kertas itu aku simpan di saku kemejaku. "Benarkah, Ryuuzaki?"

"Ya, nanti kau kutraktir kue blueberry di toko kue langgananku, kau bisa makan sepuas yang Light-kun mau," katanya sambil nyengir.

"Ha? Kau licik, Ryuuzaki! Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu, kau harus mentraktirku, tapi tidak dengan makanan manis!" Dalam hati aku mengumpat.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku tak berhenti adu mulut dengannya. Sumpah, keras kepala sekali kau, Ryuuzaki!

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Apakah para readers tak menyadari bahwa nama 'Rukie Yuuza' itu berasal dari nama 'Rue Ryuuzaki'? Dengan susah payah, saya author—satu-satunya yang bertampang seperti Ryuk di dunia ini—menyusun huruf-huruf, menghilangkan salah satunya itu perlu waktu hingga tiga jam! *ciailah padahal cuma tiga menit*

Okeh, pembaca yang berbudi pekerti dan berhati murni; sudah pasti akan meninggalkan review... -,-)b

Dan gomen kalau banyak kesalahan kata dan typo berserakan yang mengganggu...


End file.
